Tadashi Music Agency
Tadashi Music Agency (TMA) is an online karaoke agency that produces singing covers of a number of Japanese artists. Their goal is to bring J-pop fans from all of the world together through karaoke. Currently the agency supports 5 main groups with over 50 members total. History '2012' : In October, 2012, TMA officially scouted Kawano Sakura, Saruwatari Michiyo, Chinen Shinju, Koizumi Amaya, Amano Aika and Okumura Kimiko to join the agency. '2013' : On November 13, 2013, it was announced that all six girls would form the karaoke group Kensho. Kensho officially disbanded on April 23, due to member inactivity. All members decided to leave TMA. One month later the collective opened up auditions for an online all girls karaoke group to sing covers by AKB48. The groups name was revealed as KNS48. The auditions were open for one month and on June 23 the 1st generation of KNS48 was announced. : Akashi Chiyo, Fujika Hanami, Kawasaki Mayura, Kikkawa Miharu, Matsui Miyuki, Miyafuji Rei, Miyazaki Yuukari, Wakaba Ria, Watanabe Yumi, Yagami Arisa, Yamashita Ayumi and the former Kensho member Saruwatari Michiyo passed the audition. Two days later on July 25, KNS48's 1st mini-album was announced. Watanabe Yumi withdrew on June 29. She was replaced by a new member on July 1, Hine Minami. She would take Watanabe Yumi's part in the album and become a 1st generation member alongside the other girls. On July 21, it was announced that Matsui Miyuki would become the captain of KNS48's Team K. On August 1, it was annouced that Kensho would be revived as Kensho-ν. Kawano Sakura and Koizumi Amaya returned to the group and they were joined by three new girls Fujiwara Michiyo, Hikasa Ai, and Hirata Mei. On August 16, Miyafuji Rei of KNS48 withdrew from her activities in TMA, leaving KNS48 with 11 members. : Later, on November 24, it was announced that Koizumi Amaya would become the leader of Kensho-ν and not many days later they released another song Otome Pasta ni Kandou. On December 18, Kawasaki Mayura withdrew from KNS48. On December 19, one day after Kawasaki Mayura's withdrawal, it was announced that KNS48 would open up auditions for their 2nd generation. On December 26, it was announced that Kensho-ν would add a 2nd generation member named Tomonoga Honoka. Groups Under TMA * KNS48 * Kensho-nu * Hybrid * Renai Sentai Dash!! * Let's Go Girls!! Artists Under TMA * Names do not overlap between groups KNS48 * 1st Generation: Akashi Chiyo, Saruwatari Michiyo, Matsui Miyuki, Miyazaki Yuukari, Yagami Arisa, Yamashita Ayumi, Wakaba Ria * 2nd Generation: Akimoto Ayumi, Kashiwagi Rena, Kuramoto Mika, Kohara Izumi, Yamamoto Aiko * 3rd Generation: Ando Hikari, Tanaka Mako, Miura Riko, Watanabe Shu * 4th Generation: Misaki Juri, Yamane Yuki, Asami Ayame, Arai Yuna, Kawase Miharu, Tainaka Rina, Tsutsui Mizuki, Hayami Kaname, Maeda Yui, Miyamoto Tsukiko, Yamamoto Ami * 5th Generation: Ashikawa Akiko, Inoue Nana, Kashima Rika, Kaji Asuhi, Kisami Mei, Suzuki Aiko, Tako Hibiki, Taniguchi Nana, Mizuhara Marina, Mogami Hana, Yamada Fumi Kensho-nu * 1st Generation: Fujiwara Michiyo * 3rd Generation: Yamazaki Haruka * 4th Generation: Okuyama Konori, Yamashita Michiko 'Hybrid' * 1st Generation: Hoshino Manami * 2nd Generation: Mizutani Risa * 3rd Generation: Ikumi Sakura Renai Sentai Dash!!! * 1st Division: Maehara Ayuna, Shimizu Wakana, Tsukimura Yumi, Matsuda Nanami, Hikasa Ai, Miyamoto Aki, Ichikawa Miu Former Groups Under TMA * Kensho Former Soloists Under TMA * Hirata Mei Group Releases 'Mini-Singles' # 2014.03.14 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke # 2014.11.26 Suki Sugite Baka Mitai # 2017.07.11 Feel! Kanjiru yo 'Christmas Albums' # 2014.12.25 Christmas Wishes 1 # 2016.12.25 Christmas Wishes 2 External Links * Official Wikia * Official YouTube Category:Agencies